


I'm Asking

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve asks Tony out.





	I'm Asking

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

After dinner, Tony was working on Cap’s suit and someone came into the workroom. “Banner, can you give me a hand?” he asked without looking up. 

“Not Banner, but I’ll help,” Steve answered. 

Tony snapped his mouth shut. “Can I help you?” 

Steve took a deep breath and all sorts of things ran through his mind. “I came to ask you if you’d like to go for a ride with me on my bike. Maybe get some food, or something.”

“I – I’d like that,” Tony said. “Now help me with this thing, then we can go.” 

So Steve helped him.


End file.
